Winifred Burkle
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = Illyria Winifred "Fred" Burkle | continuity = Buffyverse | series = Angel | image = | notability = Supporting character Season two only. Main character Season three onward. | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Dallas, Texas Los Angeles, California | known relatives = Roger Burkle Father, alive. Patricia Burkle Mother, alive. | status = | born = | died = 2005 | 1st appearance = "Belonging" | final appearance = "A Hole in the World" | actor = Amy Acker }} Winifred "Fred" Burkle is a fictional scientist and a supporting character on the WB Network television series Angel, which ran for five seasons from 1999 to 2004. Played by actress Amy Acker, she was introduced in the nineteenth episode of season two, "Belonging", and became a billed cast member beginning with season three. Fred appeared in seventy episodes of the series in total, the last eight of which she spent merged with the essence of an elder demonic entity known as Illyria. As Illyria, Fred also appeared in the Angel: After the Fall comic book series, which continued the adventures of the main characters following the show's cancellation. Biography Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by director Turi Meyer and screenwriter Shawn Ryan based upon concepts originally developed by showrunners Joss Whedon and David Greenwalt. * Fred Burkle appeared in sixty-two episodes of Angel as herself and eight episodes of the show as Illyria. * Fred Burkle was Angel 's counterpart to Willow Rosenberg from it's sister series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The two met one another in the season four episode, "Orpheus". * Was born and raised in Dallas, Texas, but left town in her late teens to attend college at UCLA. Angel: A Hole in the World * Final fate: Possessed by Illyria, which ultimately killed Fred. Fred's soul was destroyed in the fires of Illyria's resurrection. Angel: A Hole in the World * Final words: "Please, Wesley, why can't I stay?". * Actress Amy Acker also played a concerned mother named Andrea Barr in the "Dead in the Water" episode from season one of the CW Network series Supernatural. In 2007, she played a character named Tessa in the "Weight of What Was" episode of the CBS television series Ghost Whisperer. Amy Acker was also played a recurring character on the Fox Network sci-fi series Dollhouse named Doctor Claire Saunders, which was also created by Angel developer Joss Whedon. Appearances Angel # Angel: Heartthrob # Angel: That Vision Thing # Angel: That Old Gang of Mine # Angel: Carpe Noctem # Angel: Fredless # Angel: Billy # Angel: Offspring # Angel: Quickening # Angel: Lullaby # Angel: Dad # Angel: Birthday # Angel: Provider # Angel: Waiting in the Wings # Angel: Couplet # Angel: Loyalty # Angel: Sleep Tight # Angel: Forgiving # Angel: Double or Nothing # Angel: The Price # Angel: A New World # Angel: Benediction # Angel: Tomorrow # Angel: Deep Down # Angel: Ground State # Angel: The House Always Wins # Angel: Slouching Toward Bethlehem # Angel: Supersymmetry # Angel: Spin the Bottle # Angel: Apocalypse, Nowish # Angel: Habeas Corpses # Angel: Long Day's Journey # Angel: Awakening # Angel: Soulless # Angel: Calvary # Angel: Salvage # Angel: Release # Angel: Orpheus # Angel: Players # Angel: Inside Out # Angel: Shiny Happy People # Angel: The Magic Bullet # Angel: Sacrifice # Angel: Peace Out # Angel: Home # Angel: Conviction # Angel: Just Rewards # Angel: Unleashed # Angel: Hell-Bound # Angel: Life of the Party # Angel: The Cautionary Tale of Numero Cinco # Angel: Lineage # Angel: Destiny # Angel: Harm's Way # Angel: Soul Purpose # Angel: Damage # Angel: You're Welcome # Angel: Why We Fight # Angel: Smile Time # Angel: A Hole in the World }} Comics # Angel: Only Human 1 # Angel: Only Human 2 # Angel Yearbook 1 See also External Links * * * Winifred Burkle at Wikipedia * * References Category:2004/Character deaths Category:Supporting characters Category:Main characters